The New Girl
by Cuteinnocentgirl
Summary: What if there was a klutzy girl mixed in with the choncors? Who would she love? And who is this Kei-kun? Read and find out     Bad at summaries but I think its a good story, so please read it! :D


The new Girl

Chapter 1

A.N: Hey everyone! Um this is my first story to let anyone read so….please be kind but truthful in your reviews ^^, I'd take advice from any of you and if you want me to read your stories please say that in your comment of my story ^^. Thank you and please enjoy ^^. AND NO SHE IS NOT RELATED TO KEIICHI lol sorry just had to say that! ^^

OC characters:

Shimizu Mika

14

Long brown hair

Blue eyes

General education

Girl

Freshmen class: 1-1

Mori Kei

14

Short black hair

Green eyes

General education

Boy

Freshmen class: 1-1

Beginning of chapter 1

A young girl is walking down a hall, humming softly while looking for the main office, as she is walking she trips over her foot and her papers fly out while hitting the floor face first.

"Ugh damn it…" She mumbled sitting up and rubbing her nose, "That hurts!" She sighs as she sits up and starts to collect her items and then stands up, seeing that she landed in front of the office and smiled slightly, "I may be a klutz but it helps me go to the places I need"

She walks into the room to see a secretary.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"H-hai…I'm the new student um… Shimizu Mika…" She said smiling softly at the secretary.

"Oh! You must be here to talk to the headmaster right?" The secretary said, "Oh…and my name is Miss. Tanaka please to meet you Shimizu-san"

"Same" Shimizu said smiling softly.

"Well…follow me please" Tanaka said leading her to a door in the back, "Just knock and he'll let you in"

"Hai" Shimizu said before bowing to Tanaka and watching her walk away, she then takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. A loud voice came through the door saying,

"Come in!" Shimizu closed her eyes tightly before opening them and walking in, smiling at the headmaster.

"Ahhh you must be the new student right?" He asked smiling and standing up, holding his hand out towards her.

"H-hai my name is Shimizu Mika nice to meet you" She said shyly while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Shimizu-san, I got your uniform here" He said handing her a white skirt that was about to the middle of her thigh and a black polar like shirt plus a blue ribbion.

"Ah thank you" Shimizu said smiling and holding the stuff, "Can you tell me where the closest bathroom is please?" She asked tilting her head to the side while looking at him.

"Of course, just go out of the office and turn right and then you will see a sign hanging, it is the first one on the right"

"Thank you" She said bowing before turning around and walking out of the office and into the hallway. She turns the corner and runs into a guy with a white uniform, her eyes widen as her stuff falls and her tumbling back slightly. The guy holds his hand out and grabs her by her waist and pulls her up.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" The guy asked, his eyes shining hopefully.

"H-hai I'm ok" She said blushing while staring at him.

"I'm glad, please be more careful when you're walking" He said bending down and picking up her uniform, "Oh? A gen ed student huh…" He said slightly.

"Y-yes" She said grabbing her stuff from him, " Thank you and sorry!" She said bowing down before running into the girls' bathroom. She opened up a stall and slipped in, taking off her clothes and changing into the new uniform, instead of having the ribbion on her neck she put it on her right wrist, smiling slightly before walking out and looking in the mirror. She took out a brush and parted her hair so she had some side bangs before walking out and heading towards the office again.

When she walked in she saw a guy standing next to the headmaster, talking quietly.

"U-um a-am I disturbing you guys?" She asked worriedly while staring at them.

"Oh no not at all" The headmaster said smiling then pushed the young man forward so he's standing in front of her. She noticed that he had on white pants and a white polar shirt with a black jacket over it. He had short black hair and green eyes.

"A-ah… h-hello" Shimizu said looking at the ground with a slightly blush.

"Yo" he said staring at her, looking up and down with a smirk kind of, "I'm your tour guide"

"O-ok nice to meet you" She said softly.

"Same, now come on" He said walking past her and grabbing her arm softly and pulling her along.

"H-hey!" She said loudly while being dragged.

-End of chapter 1!

Please R&R


End file.
